


禁止行为5+1

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然每件事都被禁止，但Mark还是做了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	禁止行为5+1

1\. 禁止饮酒

所有的。

所有的责任都要归咎于Eduardo的轻忽，漫不经心，毫无警惕。

他发誓他当时什么也没想，但或许正因如此，他才顺手递给了Mark一瓶淡啤酒。

Bud light.

大众，经典，口味舒适。说不上多讨人喜欢，不过据Eduardo所知，还没人觉得它难喝。

所以这不是个坏选择，无论对谁来说。即便是Mark，再难搞的孩子——

Eduardo的视线落在雪白墙壁上，那里有个黑点儿，像是只蜗牛，或者瓢虫，他的大脑拼命回忆，今年、去年、前年、大前年……哪节课上提起过伍尔夫？他心跳加速，颈后的皮肤都僵硬紧绷起来，犹豫着，期待着，妄图听见Mark发问：“起子在哪儿？”

心跳的巨响敲击胸腔，他慢慢回头，卷发男孩儿的左手安静地放在帽衫兜里，神情轻松，对他晃了晃右手拿着的玻璃瓶。

“还不错。”

大错铸成，无可挽回。

于是Kirkland House某个寝室中悄然多出一条新规定，明确每人每日的酒精饮料消耗量。

“尤其是你，Mark，”Dustin举着那张纸宣布，“你可不能变成一个酒鬼，Wardo会内疚疯的，然后逼着你参加互助会。”

当事人十指如飞，把键盘敲得噼啪作响，头也不回：“喝你的橘子汁。”

但是Dustin说得对，见鬼的Dustin每次都对，就像他有什么特异功能，上帝借圣·莫斯科维茨之口宣临神谕。一，Mark不该饮用很多酒精饮料，因为他酒量超差；二，别让Eduardo的责任心/愧疚心/爱心随便什么要命的情绪发作，不然他会切断Mark的酒精供应。

“你还不如喝红牛。”只有在这种时候，Eduardo会对功能饮料展现出格外的宽容。

但是不，红牛是一回事，而啤酒是另一回事。

未满二十一，Mark心想，那也不是什么大问题。等到零五年Eduardo就管不着他了。

又或许，Eduardo再也不会管他了。

当Mark终于在某个酒会上瞥见Eduardo的身影，他整个人像被施了定身术一样僵在原地，场景茫然空白，耳边沙沙如同坏掉的老旧录音机。身体里精密运转的程序齐齐报错，警鸣拉响，惟有多线程工作的天才大脑持续播报，百万会员夜，零四年十一月底，Eduardo超级生气，砸了他一台电脑。

 

2\. 禁止靠近 

所以……每件事都成了新问题。

对视，走近，交谈，触碰……当这一切隔了上千个日夜，机器人如Mark也不免感到惊慌失措。旧有变量能否维持以往，新增函数尚未通过检验，他的头发、眼睛、笑容之间的差别……如此微妙又如此重要。

可他在微笑，大脑忽然告诉他，Eduardo。笑容是熟悉模式，Mark储存得最多的就是有关Eduardo如何用一个笑容表达绝大部分情绪。

花十秒重启行走功能，说真的，人类为什么不能进化得更好一点，同手同脚又怎么了，人类的幽默感为什么非要在这种时候才卖力工作，有这么好笑吗——Eduardo怎么不笑了？

Mark放下手，不知道是该举起来挥一挥打个招呼，还是牢牢背在背后像个被妈妈逮住准备恶作剧的八岁儿童。好吧他不是八岁，Eduardo也不是……

又来了又来了，那种表情。

别靠近我，离我远点儿。

很不幸它成为了Mark第二熟悉的模式，在质证桌上，后面跟着转身，一秒也不想看你等等一系列扩散性病毒。

而Mark至今仍然对它束手无策。只有像过去那样，直直盯着Eduardo，不抱任何希望地试图看见一点其他反应。

那就像个黑洞。

Eduardo。

声色光热被吞噬殆尽，所有物质都向着他倾斜。他是中心，是原点，在人群之中，Mark很难不下意识地寻找Eduardo，就像茫茫海上人们必须得抓住一块浮木，逃不掉好歹还有个心理安慰。

可是，如果连那也抓不住，又要怎么办？

Mark没带他的拍纸簿，这是一大失误，没带Sean，第二大失误。

他像回到了二十岁，愚蠢又绝望地在站在大厅里，路过的每个人都在嘲笑他，那时候他们不知道他是谁，只知道这是个狼狈至极的笑话，而现在更糟，人人都认识他。

Mark简直搞不懂他为什么要这样。Eduardo，既然他出现在这里，出现在Mark面前。

曾经发生过一些事但它们都解决了，过去了。如果Eduardo愿意重新和他呆在视线范围所及之内的同一个地方，他又为什么不想Mark靠近他？

他看着Eduardo，仿佛Eduardo是个谜题，而他能用目光迫使这个谜题自己解出答案。优美、简洁、以Mark能理解的方式。

Eduardo向他走来。

 

3\. 禁止凝视

老实说Eduardo是一点也不想理他的。

但，他真的已经不生气了，而且Mark一心一意地盯着他，在所有人面前。

Eduardo相当确信这里的每一个人都很清楚他俩发生过什么，寂静是以他们为圆心扩散开去的，就像大屏幕上电影慢镜头。人人屏息凝视，猜测那个笨蛋主角是不是马上要打破杯子，或者把自己摔上一跤，假如导演是个科幻爱好者，甚至还可以bring them up，联邦星舰进取号，去往前人未至之境。

胡思乱想到这里，所有人都该明白Eduardo真的一点儿也不想靠近Mark，或者让Mark靠近他。他们说得太多，已经没有什么好再说的。

然而Mark真的一直一直看着Eduardo，卷毛耷拉着，一脸空白，迷茫又可怜，根本搞不清发生了什么事。就像个八岁儿童，期盼着大人能给他解释一下。

他的领带不知道怎么回事也歪了，发生了啥？谁把他放到这儿来的？还有，他左手努力藏着什么呢？

Eduardo突然想起来自己为什么会出现在这儿，酒，当然是为了酒，所以Mark手里拿的是……雪树伏特加？！

他完全不是自愿地，但，这Eduardo可控制不了，他就是自发地开始向Mark移动。

大约是，一整个宴会的人，都偷偷在瞄他们。机器人Mark能自主过滤一切他不想要的但Eduardo可做不到，所以他可能步子迈得稍微大了点。

仅此而已，Mark斜后方的那位女士有必要把眼睛闭上吗？

他们又没有要打架，说真的，Eduardo不是那种会动手的人。看在……Mark报废的笔电的份上，他都没把电脑往Mark身上砸呢。

不过这还远不是最糟糕的事。

Eduardo的一时冲动坚持不懈地给他带来了无数麻烦。距离Mark只剩三步，到时他该说点啥？

想一想，快想一想。

身高腿长的劣势这时候就凸显而出，当Eduardo和Mark相距不足十英寸，他脑子里一句话都还没捋顺。

不管谁来看，整个场面都尴尬至极。

而Mark还在盯着Eduardo，只不过表情从不知所措变成了跃跃欲试。

不，Eduardo一个字也不想听。

“一直盯着别人看是非常不礼貌的，知道吗Mark？ ”

这是第一句。

“还有，注意形象。”

这是第二句。

顺带抬手给他整理了一下领带和领边。

“微笑。”

这是第三句。

Mark下意识地扯了下嘴角，然而面部表情管理显然尚未到位，大家都只看出了一片茫然。

Eduardo稍稍侧过脸，嘴唇微张，好像要说第四句话。

Mark耐心等待。

整个场景都像是静止了一般，他专心地看着Mark，果核色深褐焦甜的眼睛，神色温和，爱意丰沛，仿佛永不枯竭。

在他的视界里，光也无法逃逸而出，更何况凡人如Mark。

三秒之后，画面重新流动。酒宴上觥筹交错，人群三三两两低声说笑，气氛一片欢乐祥和。

而Eduardo·TMD身高腿长·Saverin，一步越过Mark，就走向了别的地方。走之前还顺手拿走了Mark手里的酒。

也不知道在场诸位究竟对剧情产生了什么样的误解，总之，剩下的一整晚，Mark觉得每个人都在阻止他向Eduardo靠近。

那句话怎么说来着？

当你真心想做一件事的时候，全世界都会跟你作对。

Mark·到最后也没说上一句·Zuckerberg，孤零零站在冷风里，愤怒地想，我他妈还可以给Wardo打电话啊，贱人们。

 

4\. 禁止联络

当然愿望总是美好的。

至于现实，那可能就比较惨淡了。

不仅回帕罗奥图之前Mark没找着机会联系Eduardo，回帕罗奥图之后，Mark还发现他被Eduardo拉黑了。

一时之间，Mark居然不知道是该气愤于黑客技术受到了鄙视还是伤心于Eduardo拉黑了他这件事本身。

他明明什么也没有做。

他就是发了邮件，发了短信，打了电话，说我们能聊聊吗？看在电磁波的份上，他连“我是Mark”都没说完就被挂了电话。他还算了时差，不存在起床气也不存在困迷糊了，Eduardo怎么会这么粗鲁无礼丝毫不顾及别人的感受？！

他瘫在椅子上，对着天花板发怔。秘书走过来，问怎么了。

不，没事，我很好，只是需要点空间思考人生，让我一个人呆着。

显而易见Mark什么也没说，是他的“空白脸”或者气场表明了一切。暴君心情不佳，闲杂人等注意回避。

这根本就不合逻辑，没分析出所以然的小机器人想，Eduardo走过来，a）教育了他→b）叮嘱了他→c）给他整理衣服→d）让他微笑→e）拉黑了他。

d和e之间的转折究竟在哪里？！

坐直，怒开笔电，修改，把自己放出来，修改，把自己放出来……Mark眨眨眼，为什么Eduardo订了去俄罗斯的机票，而且还是一个人？

因为俄罗斯同性恋犯法。

电光火石间，大脑说，犯法的~

不，这不行。麻溜儿调出日程安排，好，上帝爱他，没有紧急事务，也没有重要到离不开的事情。

秘书小姐猛然被告知暴君要休假整个人都是崩溃的，硅谷著名工作狂Zuckerberg先生主动说他要外出散心，我是不是被外星人逮去做实验产生幻觉了？

然而冷血无情残暴无理取闹的机器人大帝是不管自己又碾碎了几颗脆弱的小心灵的，躺在椅子上，他的每一根卷毛都闪烁着智慧的光芒。

 

5\. 禁止牵手，以及亲吻

理所当然的，他们就违法了。

Eduardo看着迎面向他俩冲过来的壮得和熊一样的俄罗斯警察，满心茫然。Mark倒是异常淡定，除了以前总是揣在帽衫衣兜里的左手现在使劲儿拽着他的手以外，面无表情，还有点微妙地得意。

“一万卢布。”他说。

Eduardo不明所以：“什么？”

“不要浪费。”他踮起脚，抓着Eduardo的衣领把他拉下来亲了一口。

然后Eduardo就看着警察罚了一万卢布冷哼着转身走了。

“你觉得我们俩的身家可以支持我们在圣彼得堡大街上牵着走多久？”Mark咬着嘴唇问，表情基本上就是快笑裂开了。

Eduardo叹了口气，举起手里拎的Stolichnaya Elit晃了晃。

“我觉得我们可以回酒店喝了它。”

 

+1 禁止卖萌

【主题】暴君吃错什么了？！

打电话就打电话！还歪头杀！撒娇！说好了感情缺陷社交障碍呢，变脸变得快成emoji表情包了！

差点吓出心脏病！

强烈建议下次更新把暴君做成新表情。

 

+∞

Wardo，我有个问题。

嗯？

如果我们结婚，俄罗斯会不会把Facebook禁了？

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 俄罗斯据报道说是男性公共场合牵手or亲吻罚5000卢布，学校之类的地方还要翻倍。这个好像是16年年初颁布的规定，文里就当提前几年出了吧~


End file.
